Realistic Undertale
by RiverZethys
Summary: A 13 year old girl goes through the world of Undertale. This is a more realistic and relatable view rather than from the eyes of a child. Expect sarcasm and bad jokes. Depression/Suicide warning. There are way more characters to come...
1. Fallen

(Stuff belongs to Toby Fox)

CHAPTER 1

Cassidy had enough. She marched up the stairs away from her arguing parents and stooped down to look under her bed. There it was, still in its place from where she left it, her emergency survival backpack. In it was everything she needed to survive for a couple days away from home. A change of clothes, water bottles, dried foods, and emergency female supplies were all stashed neatly in the bag. She threw on a hoodie, tied her shoes, and snuck out the door while her parents were preoccupied with their latest argument.

As soon as she stepped outside and shut the door, she felt a wave of relief rush over her. It was so different being away from the constant bickering and fighting that took place in her home and without the constant stress of what was going to happen, she felt at peace. But Cassidy knew what she needed to do. Her parents always ignored her and they would have never noticed her strange behavior. If anyone ever did notice they would probably say something along the lines of, "no one your age should feel like that" or "you'll get over it soon". No one knew that Cassidy had been struggling for a long time and that she was planning to end it all. Being 13 was tough, especially with her parents' constant fighting. At least she could finally be freed.

Ahead was the towering Mt. Ebott, with a grand tale to follow. Long ago, humans and monsters had a war. The humans found the monsters to be potentially dangerous and were determined to save humanity. The monsters fought back, but all around the battlefield were the dusty remains of fallen monsters. Eventually the monsters retreated into Mt. Ebott and the humans sealed the monsters in there with the power from 7 wizards. The couldn't escape and humanity was finally saved. It was so unfair! They were just trying to live normal lives among humans and they were attacked for it. Now, legend says those who climb the mountain never return, and Cassidy planned to do just that. She began the journey up the mountain.

She made her way around branches and logs and streams, DETERMINED to reach the top. She stopped to catch her breath, examining cuts and bruises from the journey so far. As soon as she felt she could walk again, she hopped up and gathered herself. It began to grow dark so she settled in for the night. Hugging herself close in her hoodie, she wondered if her parents noticed her presence missing.

She woke with a start and shook off last night's dream. The sun had begun to rise and she had to get going. No sense in wasting time before she changed her mind. After several hours of climbing, the peak was approaching. Instead of a tip, Mt. Ebott had a gaping hole that went at least 100 stories down into the monsters catacombs. She walked a full circle around this hole until she had made up her mind. Closing her eyes, she leaped into the abyss below her.


	2. WHAT IS THAT

Chapter 2

(Stuff still belongs to Toby Fox)

Cassidy opened her eyes and found herself looking into a world of light and color. Is this what death was like? It was so peaceful laying on the cool ground in a patch of what felt to be flowers. Then she realized that she hadn't died and that she survived the fall without harm. If she squinted, she could see the hole she fell from. Cassidy stood up and brushed herself off. Nearby was her survival kit. It too was unharmed by the fall. She looked up again. Isn't it impossible for someone to fall from that height and live? It was unheard of to Cassidy. She was sure she would have died. Seeing no way out of the room she was in, she continued down a hall until she reached and archway. She stepped through.

In this next room was a patch of grass with a single golden flower centered on it. She approached the center of the room cautiously. In a fighting stance, she neared the flower. To her alarm, it spoke.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower." It stated. Cassidy had fallen and was on her elbows, inching away from the creature.

"YOU CAN TALK?!" Cassidy blurted out. She had never encountered anything this strange. Was she dead? Was this just a hallucination from her fall? What if she had been knocked unconscious and this was all a dream? The thought made her head spin. "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TALK, YOU'RE A _FLOWER_."

"I can talk, dummy, because I am a monster and that's what we can do. I know we were told humans were idiots but I didn't know they were _this_ stupid." Flowey said.

Offended, Cassidy retorted "At least I'm not bound to the underground for life."

"Wow. I just….. Wow." Flowey stammered. "Anyway, you're clearly new around here and I guess I have to show you how things work around here."

"What do you mean _how things work around here_?" Cassidy demanded. Puzzled, she wondered what the flower meant and what he planned to do. All of the sudden, a dark purple heart appeared over her chest. She shrieked and tried to swat it away. It dodged. "WHAT IS THAT?"

"That is your soul," Flowey explained. "It appears whenever you enter a fight. It's your responsibility to dodge attacks or else your soul could shatter and you'll die." Cassidy had a look of utter confusion on her face.

"What…" Cassidy muttered.

Flowey continued "Do you see the statistic bar to your left?" Cassidy looked to see her HP and LV. "I bet you're wonder what LV is, huh? That's your LOVE of course! And down here, love is share through little white friendliness pellets! Here I can share some with you. Touch as many as you can!" Cautious of this flower, Cassidy stepped aside in order to dodge them, but experimenting with what would happen, she touched one of the pellets with her finger. Pain went shooting through her hand. Cassidy felt as if she had been stung by a scorpion.

"WHAT WERE THOSE?" Cassidy said through clenched teeth.

"They were bullets!" Flowey winked. "Wow you really _ARE_ and idiot." Out of nowhere, a fireball came and struck the little flower and it went soaring out of the room. Then she heard a gentle woman's voice.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth." It spoke.


End file.
